Individuals and organizations that subscribe to backup services may wish to ensure that backup servers storing and restoring their data are able to adequately protect sensitive data from attackers. Likewise, backup services may wish to ensure that sensitive backup data is not restored to unverified clients. As such, large cloud-based or distributed backup services may configure backup servers (e.g., media servers) and client devices to establish secure, verified communication channels before data transfer begins. In particular, a backup service may facilitate secure data transfer by deploying certificates signed by trusted certificate authorities on the service's backup servers and/or on client devices that subscribe to the service.
Unfortunately, traditional systems for deploying signed certificates on backup servers and client devices may be slow and/or ineffective. For example, because backup servers and client devices may have varying computing environments, backup services may be unable to deploy certificates via a standard process or infrastructure. As such, deploying a signed certificate may require manual input or confirmation from one or more administrators within a backup service. Administrators managing vast numbers of backup servers or client devices may be unable to deploy certificates quickly enough to meet the demands of backup clients. As such, backup services may be unable to complete requested backup operations, or may be unable to provide backup clients with sufficient security during backup operations. The instant disclosure, therefore, identifies and addresses a need for systems and methods for performing secure backup operations.